


Chemical, Physical, Kryptonite.

by bulletproofbackrubs



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofbackrubs/pseuds/bulletproofbackrubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An embarrassing drunken moment that leads to an unexpected challenge, and a battle to see who will come out on top. </p><p>(Read that however you wish. I'm not saying anything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical, Physical, Kryptonite.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr text post. I’m planning on starting a multi-chapter thing, but I’m not sure of the plot idea yet. I may just continue this idea, depending on the response! :)

In a perfect world, Beca would be a _little_ bit taller so she wouldn’t have to wear heels when out with her supermodel-legged friends, and she wouldn’t get the world’s worst hangover the morning after a Treble party.  
  
Her head throbs, and she’s pretty sure if she opens her eyes yet the light of the midday sun will send the room spinning. She groans, pulling the comforter up and over her head. She can’t _exactly_ remember how she arrived back in her own bed, without heels and jean-less. But she doesn’t have the energy to care right now. She moves her hand around under her pillow for a few moments until she finds her phone and pressing her thumb to the home button and croaking out an ‘Ahhh fuck!!!!’, the light of the screen stinging behind her eyelids.  
  
After screwing them shut and blinking a few times, Beca manages to focus as she scrolls through the multitude texts she’d received over the morning.  
  
[09:00am] **** _Chloe_ : _Good morning. There’s hot coffee in the pot and aspirin on the bench for when u wake up. <3 xxx_  
[10:02am] Stacie: Going for groceries with CR, do you want anything?  
[10:08am] _Jesse: Mornin’ party girl!!!! Bet ur not feelin too good today :Px_  
[10:10am] **_Chloe:_ _Oh, I put your jeans in the laundry bag, and your rings are on the desk :-*_**  
[10:16am] Stacie: I’m assuming you’re still asleep, so I’ll just get you those animal cookies. P.S. Nice bra. VS? ;)  
[11:45am] **_Chloe: Are you still alive????_**  
[11:50am] **** _Chloe: You haven’t choked on your own vomit, have you? :P xxx_

She sends a quick ‘Thanks’ to Stacie, before it occurs to her they are probably back by now anyway. But she’s too busy groaning at the memory Stacie’s second text elicits. Her spilling a cup of ‘jiggle juice’ down her shirt (which she’s sure is 89% vodka). Laughing with Chloe about it. Complaining that she’s sticky and wet. Removing said shirt. In front of _everyone_ at the party. Walking through the house to find another one. Shirtless.  
  
She covers her eyes with her hand at the memory, pinching the skin at the bridge of her nose. She must stop letting Chloe make that goddamn ‘jiggle juice’. Raising her arms so she can type without sitting up, Beca opens up Chloe’s texts.  
  
_My mouth tastes like poor choices,_ she sends, before adding an explanatory _But not of vomit. Thankfully._ It’s more self-assured than she feels, her stomach churning before she realizes it’s actually hunger.  
  
But her limbs feel like lead, and she’s not sure she can trust her stomach to keep itself contained if she tries to stand up. Another text comes through before she can consider it further.

 **** _Chloe: Aw, poor Becs. I keep telling you, you’re too short to be drinking large amounts of alcohol :P xox_  
  
Beca rolls her eyes, lips twitching into an involuntary smile.  
  
_Please. You are all but two inches taller than me. But you could make those two inches super useful and bring me some food???_  
  
After 5 minutes of checking emails and not receiving an answer, Beca thinks she’s not so lucky. But as she’s mentally preparing to drag herself out of bed, she hears footsteps on the stairs.  
  
She pulls the comforter down over her head, squinting slightly at the brightness before her eyes land on Chloe. Standing at the top of the stairs carrying a tray with two cups of coffee, aspirin, and a plate. She gives Beca a sympathetic but warm smile before setting the tray down next to Beca’s bed and reaching down to pass it to eager hands.  
  
‘Oh my God, you are a _saint!’_ Beca says, a sigh of pleasure leaving her lips and eyes closing when she takes a sip. Chloe is the only one of the Bellas who can make Beca’s coffee _just_ right. Warmth floods through her chest, and holding the cup with one hand she pushes herself upright, her back to the headboard so there is room for Chloe to sit. Chloe sets a plate of toast on Beca’s side table before sitting cross-legged in front of her, cradling her own cup of coffee. The comforter shifts with the movement and Beca becomes acutely aware that she is not wearing pants. Balancing the coffee cup in one hand, she pulls the blanket securely around her legs to rid the feeling of sudden exposure.  
  
Which is ridiculous. Because Chloe has _literally_ seen her naked. But as of late, she’s been feeling… weird around Chloe. And not in a bad way. Just… different. Shy, almost. Which again is ridiculous.  
  
Chloe speaks then, breaking Beca out of her thoughts. ‘So. You revealed a lot of yourself to everyone last night.’ Her amusement is blatant, and she tries to smother her smirk by taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
Beca groans, tilting her head back until it hits the wall with an audible thud. ‘Ugh, no. We will never speak of that again. It totally didn’t happen.’  
  
‘Don’t be embarrassed, Bec. I don’t think anyone was hurt by it.’  
  
‘No, just my pride.’ Chloe laughs, and Beca’s lips twitch again. She looks up at Chloe then, and it shocks her every time how Chloe can wake up from a night spent pretty much totally wasted, and still look like she’s about to do a cover shoot for Vogue.  
  
Chloe leans towards her, her hand bracing herself right next to where Beca’s bare thigh rests beneath the blanket and Beca breath catches on an inhale. She holds it tight and prays Chloe hadn’t heard. And also that she didn’t have post-party vodka breath. Because gross.  
  
Chloe is back with an instant, holding the plate of toast in front of Beca, and she lets out a slow breath. These new… _feelings_ around Chloe really weren’t doing much good on her respiratory system.  
  
‘That’s a shame. If anything, your pride should swell at having the chest you do,’ Chloe says, lips curved into a smirk and one suggestive eyebrow raised.  
  
Beca suddenly feels warm. Despite the lack of pants.   
  
Somewhere she finds the energy and confidence to humour Chloe, which is a rare moment in itself, but Beca’s not one to waste an opportunity. ‘Yeah, well, you would know’, returning Chloe’s wink and clicking her tongue.  
  
She uses the pause to take a bite of toast, chewing triumphantly before Chloe’s amused expression shifts into something that for the first time makes Beca regret her momentary streak of bravery. Chloe’s eyes flick pointedly over Beca’s form before settling back on her face. Beca squirms under it, swallowing the toast down hard as she tries to meet Chloe’s stare with her own.  
  
‘Oh, I _do,’_ Chloe replies, her tone purposefully suggestive. Her lips twist into a thoughtful pout, and Beca watches them unconsciously before meeting Chloe’s now hooded stare. ‘I have it memorized.’  
  
Even if Beca could speak right now, she probably wouldn’t be able to explain why she just felt her heart hit her ribs, as if it was trying to leap out of her chest. She’s dealt with Chloe’s flirtations for years. She can’t begin to understand why the change. Or won’t.  
  
She takes a steadying breath, before breaking the air with another eyeroll and nudging Chloe’s leg from where she’s trapped under the blanket. ‘Stooooop, oh my God! Never let me get that drunk again.’  
  
‘If you getting that drunk means you stripping down and being half naked,’ Chloe’s lips quirk to the side, followed by a tilt of her head, ‘I’ll be getting you that drunk again as soon as possible.’  
  
  
Beca’s pretty sure her heart just tried to fly out of her mouth. She coughs to clear her throat, reaching over to place her plate on the side before she sits back, still cradling her coffee. She feels a blush creeping up her neck when she lifts her eyes to meet Chloe’s, sparkling with affectionate amusement.  
  
‘I’m sure there are a lot nicer, more responsible ways you could get me half naked,’ she says with feigned disinterest and a shrug of one shoulder. And trying desperately _not_ to think about the images she’s just suggested.  
  
Chloe leans forward, intrigued, and Beca suddenly finds the contents of her coffee cup incredibly interesting.  
  
‘Is that a challenge, Beca Mitchell?’


End file.
